Trouble is a Friend
by GiveUntoMe
Summary: Tyler's sister arrives in Mystic Falls after two years and finds herself drown into the supernatural e reunites with her old friends but she meets new people too.Kol is trouble.But Mel, loves trouble.Damon wants her and she wants him too. She'll soon have to make a choice.
1. Chapter 1

_**A\N:Hey Guys! This is my first vampire diaries story. Before I start, I want to say that English isn't my mother language and I may make mistakes. Feel free to correct me. Also this story starts from season 3 but I will probably follow my own timeline from in this story Carol Lockwood was murdered by a vampire in season 2. If you want to ask me anything else just review or PM me ;)**_

**Chapter 1**

**Kol's POV**

I was having fun in a bar a little bit outside of Mystic Falls, making out with a girl , planning to suck her dry by the end of the night. I heard my phone ringing. "One sec, love" I said with a smirk as the blonde pouted. I picked up the phone "Nik. What an unpleasant surprise.". "Kol, I need a favor."…

**Melody's POV**

I got out of the taxi with a smile on my face and walked into the Grill. I spotted Tyler with Caroline sitting with Matt and Elena at a table talking. I walked over there and put my hands over Tyler's eyes whispering "Guess who". The others were staring at me with a shocked expression on their faces. "Mel?" I chuckled and removed my hands from his face as he got up and gave me a bone-crashing hug. "I missed you so much kiddo" I hugged him back and whispered "me too bro". The others were now up from their seats and hugged me as they said things like "Oh my god" and "How have you been?" .I was glad I was back. We sat down and started talking about what I have missed and what has happened in my life while I was gone. Of course I couldn't all that I've been through. So I just said general things and some lies. _Lies. _Lies have become a big part of my life. I lie so much that I have even started to convince myself. Anyway, after a while, I left with Tyler so I could unpack my things . After mum was murdered, I didn't think it was a good idea to come back but now I feel like I'm doing the right thing. Tyler hasn't mentioned her death yet but, I'm sure it's an upcoming subject which we'll have to discuss. "I'm going to my room" "Okay". I got in my old bedroom which hadn't changed at all. I smiled to myself, as I started unpacking. As I finished, I changed into some sweat pants and a tank top and lied down on my bed. Tomorrow I have school and something's telling me that it's going to be a long day.

**Kol's POV**

"So basically, you're saying that you want me to keep an eye on the mystic falls gang so they won't do anything stupid, like come up with another 'Destroy the Originals' plan or kill your precious doppelganger" I said. "That's right brother." Nik answered through the phone. " I can't come back right now, I have some business here, so I need you to be my eyes and ears." I sighed. "Ugh, fine.". I pressed the end call button and I headed towards my car. I started to drive back to Mystic Falls as I murmured things to myself annoyed with my brother.

**Melody's POV**

I woke up the next morning, feeling still tired. I got up, took a shower, curled my hair and I opened my closet to pick out some clothes for today. I decided to go casual today, with a blue tank top, black ripped skinny jeans and black military boots. I walked down the stairs to find Tyler in the living room, sitting on the couch, looking at his phone. "Morning." I said with a grin. "Oh, hey Mel." "Ready to go?" "Sure" he said and got up opening the front door.

I stood at the entrance of Mystic Falls high school taking a deep breath. "Will you be okay?" asked Tyler. "I hope so." I said and walked in. "Hey, whatever you need, I'm here. Ok?" "Yeah." I saw Caroline approaching us. "Good Morning guys!" "Hey babe." Tyler said and pecked her lips. "Morning" I murmured. "I'm going to steal him for a little, Mel." "Okay" I said and half smiled as they walked away. I sighed. This was going to be harder as I thought. I ran away from home two years ago, when I was 15 wanting to be free and independed. I kept in touch with Tyler, and now that mum died I had to return. I couldn't let him go through this alone. I had actually had many experiences when I lived alone. Let's just say they weren't pretty, but I learned a lot of useful things. A voice interrupted my thoughts. "Hey, Mel." "Oh hey Jeremy" I greeted him with a smile. "What have you got at first period?" "I think I have English." I said looking down at the papers with my curricular. "Great! We have English together!" he sounded excited. Me and Jer used to hang out a lot before I left and I was feeling guilty that I left him when he needed me the most. When his parents died. "That's wonderful! I would feel kind of awkward being alone. I feel like I'm new to this school." "I understand. Don' worry, I'm here." I nodded. "So tell me what have I lost while I was gone?" He seemed feeling awkward. There must be a lot of stuff going on. The bell rang and he sighed in relief as he took my hand and gently dragged me to class.

After a long day at school, me, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy and Bonnie were walking towards the grill. As we got inside, we headed to a table where Elena and a guy were sitting together. He was actually pretty hot. He had green eyes and light brown, James-Dean styled hair. I'm assuming it was her boyfriend because he had his arm wrapped around her waist. I smiled at them as Elena introduced me. "Stefan, this is Melody, Tyler's little sister. Melody, this is Stefan, my boyfriend." I smiled. "Nice to meet you, Stefan." "Me too, Melody." "You can call me Mel" I said smiling. I liked this guy, he seemed very nice. Hours have passed and I was sitting at the bar alone, because the others have left. It was nighttime by now. I ordered a shot of whiskey. "Identity?" The barman asked. "Oh come on." "Sorry, that's the rules." "Oh come on. You don't need to see her age. And make them two. I saw a gorgeous guy looking at the barman in the eye as he murmured "Okay" What. The. Fuck. "Hey there." He smirked at me. He had piercing blue eyes, pale skin and black hair. All about him screamed trouble. And I loved it. "Hey" I smirked back. "Thanks for the drink" "Anything for a beautiful lady. I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore." "I'm Melody. Lockwood." "Lockwood? As in Tyler Lockwood?" "Tyler's my brother." "Well I didn't know he had a hot sister." "Well I didn't know that my brother knew such a hot guy." I flirted back. He smirked at my reply as our order came. I started drinking.

After a lot of bottles my head was spinning. Yep, I was totally wasted. We walked out of the grill with Damon holding me so I wouldn't fall. I could tell he was drunk too. He lead me to his car and I got inside not actually thinking where we were going. He stopped in front of a huge, old-looking house and opened my door. "Come on" he said and held his handout for me to take it, which I gladly did. "Where are we going?" I asked. Stupid question, but I wasn't actually thinking. "My place. I can't get you home like this." I nodded as we started walking .We got inside and he closed the door. I headed to the living room, but I wasn't able to stand , so I tripped. I felt hands around my waist. Damon had caught me before I fell. I felt myself leaning in and he did too. Soon our lips locked together, as he kissed me hungrily. I wrapped my hands around his neck and playing with the ends of his hair. Soon, things got pretty heated. His hands were massaging my thighs and my hands went to unbutton his shirt. He pulled away and looked at me with a disapproving look. "Uh, uh, uh. Not today, little rebel. You're totally drunk and I'm not taking advantage of you." I frowned at him as he carried me bridal style to his bedroom and gently placed me on the bed before he lied down too, taking me in his arms. I rested my head on his chest. "Good night Melody." "Good night Damon."..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hey guys !This is the second Chapter!Sorry it took so long but my schedule is crazy! I'm really hoping this story will get better. I also want to say thank you to those who followed:****Lizbeth93****, ****percabeth4ever9491**** (a special thank you because she favorited this story too!), ****PsychoticBitchKatherine****, Thank you soo much guys!**

**Chapter 2**

**Melody's POV**

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. I took a look around the room, but I still couldn't recognize anything. I realized I was feeling something hard underneath me. I looked up, only to see Damon staring at me with his baby blue eyes, smiling. Then I remembered last night. He stopped me because he didn't want to take advantage of me. Wow. That is something you don't get to see really often. Usually, guys just jump into bed with you when they have the chance. "Good Morning." Damon's sleepy voice said. "Mhm..Good Morning" I mumbled and buried my face in his chest. I'm definitely not a morning person. I didn't want to wake up yet. I was too tired. He chuckled and run his hand through my hair. I smiled to myself. This felt so good. Wait, what am I saying? I met this guy last night! Ugh thank god that anything didn't happen last night. I felt already bad about sleeping in here. I promised I would change. "What time is it?". He shrugged. "Ugh, fuck it , I'm not going to school anyway.".I got up and walked towards the door, putting my shoes on. "Where are you going?" Damon pouted. "The fact that I'm not going to school today, doesn't mean that I can stay here all day." I smirked. "Why not?" he pouted. I shot him a playful glare and went to open the door. I felt Damon's hand tapping my shoulder. How did he got up so fast? "What?" "Can I have your phone number?" he smirked. I chuckled and gave him my number. "Text me, Salvatore." "Oh I will ,little Lockwood." I smiled and opened the door walking down the stairs. I saw someone sitting at the couch in the living room, but he had his back turned to me so I couldn't see his face. Although, his back and his hair looked very familiar. I walked closer so I could get a better look, only to realize it was Stefan. Elena's boyfriend from yesterday. Wait a sec. What is Stefan doing here? "Stefan?" he seemed surprised that he saw me standing there and he examined me for a moment before speaking. "Melody? What are you…Ugh! Damon!" he shouted. "Well good morning to you too, brother." Damon said with a smirk on his face as he reached the bottom of the stairs. What? They were brothers? I slept in Elena's boyfriend's brother's bedroom? Oh god. I seriously shouldn't have come here last night. "I can't believe you!" Stefan yelled glaring at his brother. "Relax, Stef. We didn't do anything." Damon ensured him. "Sadly" he added and smirked at his brother earning another death glare from him. "Wait. You too are brothers?" I asked really curious. "Yep. Hard to believe, isn't it?" I nodded still surprised by the fact that these two completely different persons were even related. I realized I should get back home before my brother finds out I'm missing. "Anyway. I should get going." I spoke again as I thought of Tyler. Ugh he's going to kill me if he finds out I didn't sleep at home last night. I didn't even want to think what is waiting for me when I get home. "Need a ride?" Damon suggested and I smiled thankful that he asked because if he hadn't I wouldn't know how to get back home. "Sure thanks."

Damon dropped me to my house, after a long ride of us talking. Expecting it was empty, because Tyler would probably be at school, I opened the front door and quickly headed upstairs hoping that I got away this time. "Melody!" I heard Tyler's voice shouting. Well, I was wrong. I won't get away with this. Tyler sounded furious. "Here we go." I murmured more to myself but Tyler must have heard it because he shot me a death glare. Wow that look really scared me. I always felt terrified when Tyler was looking at me like that. I don't like it at all when he is angry. I was used to him being the supportive brother he always was and it was really rare to see him that way. "Where were you?!You know, I was worried sick about you! Anything could've happened! I left you like, a thousand messages and you didn't even answer or call! I really can't believe you! And to think that is only your first day here!" he yelled. Ah, the big brother monologue. I have experienced that plentry of times. This time though scared me a lot more than the others. I don't know why. Maybe because I wasn't really used to it because I had years to hear it, or simply because this time, Tyler was actually boiling with anger. Although you could see the worry in his eyes. I couldn't blame him. "I'm so sorry Ty. I really am. I'm fine. Honestly. Don't worry." I said hoping he would calm down. Well he actually did. He sighed before saying "Were were you?" Thank god his voice was lower and he didn't look that angry anymore. Phew. "That's my business." I said. Oh god I shouldn't have said it that way. It sounded sarcastic and it seemed to bring him back to his furious stage. "Fine! If you want it that way it's okay! Ugh, Unbelievable! It's your first day back in Mystic Falls and you're already causing troubles again! Mel, grow up! You need to understand that you're not a kid anymore! So stop being reckless and stupid and start thinking about the people that actually care about you!" he stopped for a moment and he seemed to be thinking something. I was speechless. He was really overreacting but I knew the reason. I had done pretty bad stuff in the past and he had every right to act that way. But I thought he would be more understanding. "You know something? I'm just going to lock you in your room for the rest of the day!" he said suddenly. Okay, he was out of his mind. "You will what?!" I yelled and felt my anger rising. It wasn't the fact that I would be staying in my room that angered me, I love spending time alone. It was the fact that he punished me like I am a ten year old! He had no right to make me do anything! I am a free person living in a democratic country! "I'd do anything to keep my sister from being a drug-addicted brat again!" his face suddenly changed as realization hit him about what he had just said. I couldn't even speak. I felt the urge to cry but I held it back. "I can't believe you just said that." I tried to talk but it came from my mouth almost like a whisper. "Mel, I didn't mean it" he said looking as guilty as ever. "Yes Tyler, you did. And the most awful thing is that YOU said it, out of all the people that could've. Especially you. Because you know what I was going through, you know I even had depression, you have seen my scars! Damn it, you even saved me from my suicide attempt!" I yelled letting all my anger come out. "Mel, I'm sor.." "Just forget it Tyler!" I shouted once more as I started running up the stairs leaving Tyler behind. I got into my room and closed the door, locking it. I leaned my back against the door and allowed myself to slid down wrapping my arms around my knees. What Tyler said made me realize that things were not as simple as I thought. I've fucked everything up and no one is going to forget that so easily. Soon, before I could even understand it, sleep had taken over me.

I woke up not even knowing how many time has passed feeling the cold hard groung beneath me. I guess I've fallen asleep on the floor. Lucky me. I remember what Tyler said. I still hadn't actually dealt with the fact that my brother, out of all people who could've is being that harsh to me. I thought he understood me. Apparently not. I got up slowly, feeling my back hurting. Well, that's what you get when you can't even find the strength to move to your bed so you can sleep there. I went to the bathroom and switched the lights on taking a look at myself in the mirror. Wow, I looked horrible. My eyeliner had run down my cheeks, my eyes were swollen and my lips seemed dry. I was a total mess. I sighed turning the water on ,splashing my face and whipping my makeup of. I put my hair in a messy bun and walked back into my room sitting on the bed. I grabbed my phone and my earphones, putting them on picking up a song. "Elvis is my daddy, Marilyn's my mother, Jesus is my bestest friend.." I started singing softly to the music as I lied down on the bed. After a while, I took a look at my clock. Seven o'clock. Hmm, should I stay inside and let my brother win, giving him the impression that he could easily control me, or go out and have fun? I smirked to myself. The answer was quite obvious.

_**Hey guys! I know it's small but I wanted it to stop it there, soo… Oh and if you don't know the song she's listening to it's Body Electric by Lana del rey. I promise I'll try to update as soon as possible but I want to have some reviews before I update the next you all for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! I updated soon, as I promised. But this time I want you to know that I won't update till I get at least 3 reviews..I'd love to know what you people think of the story, so please tell me your opinion!Anyway here's chapter 3! Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot!**_

**Chapter 3**

**Melody's POV**

Actually sneaking out of the house was a bad idea. But I always had bad ideas, which led me into a lot of fucked up situations, so, I didn't really care. I was used to it. I knew a place a little bit outside of Mystic Falls. It had some pretty good music, badass people and of course drugs and alcohol were one of the main things you could find. I wanted to go there again so badly. I jumped out of the bed, taking my earphones out of my ears and I headed towards the bathroom. I decided to straighten my hair, and to put on a little bit more makeup than usual. I put black eye shadow all over my lid, winged eyeliner, mascara and purple lipstick. It looked pretty badass actually. Often when I go to places like that I like to try new stuff. I walked to my closet thinking about what I could wear. I wanted something more provocative than usual. Tonight I was going off the rails, just like the old times. I saw it like a revenge on Tyler. I wanted to piss him off. To show him that he didn't own me.I took a look around my clothes and after a few minutes I picked a black skirt, a black strapless skintight top, some ripped tights and my black converse. I looked at the clock. 10 o'clock. Now, the only thing left to do was to leave without Tyler noticing. I had done this a lot of times so it isn't hard. When mum and dad, were….ehm, alive, I used to sneak out of the house all the time. They never noticed. Hmm, this time I thought I would try leaving from the window. I stepped on the sill, slowly climbing down. I had a long time to do that, and as expected, I tripped and fell. Clumsy as always. "Ugh" I made a sound as my back hit the ground. It hurt but I didn't really care. I got up. I didn't have a car so I guess I would go the old-fashioned way. I started walking, heading towards the street, hitchhiking as I got there. A car was coming, but as it passed by me it didn't stop. Second Car. Didn't stop either. I hope I wouldn't have to wait for someone to stop for hours. It would suck. Finally, a car stopped in front of me , rolling down the window. A man around his fifties appeared, totally checking me out. Perv. "Why are you here all alone babe?" he winked at me. Ugh, gross. I could be your daughter old man. Stop being all flirty you're making me want to vomit. I took the risk and told him "Umm, I was hoping you could dropped me off somewhere?" "What will I win?" "My company in your lonely car ride, until we get there." I smirked sounding as seductive as possible. I hated to do that but he was never gonna drive him there if I acted like a nun. I had seduced guys like him to give me a ride somewhere a lot of times and I was getting used to it. "Get in" he spoke again as I got into the car.

After one horrible hour in the guys' car I was finally there. I got out of his car ,as he started driving again. Thank god he didn't follow me. I started walking toward the abandoned-looking building. There was a illegal bar somewhere in this place. I loved it. I knew almost everyone who was working there because I used to go there really often. It wasn't actually the best place to be, but I always liked to be off the rails. I found the room, following the sound of the music, and knocked on the door. Soon, a topless girl opened up holding a disk full of drinks. Hmm, new waitress I guess. I smirked as a hello and she smirked back opening the door a little wider so I could ender. I grabbed a drink from the disk she was holding, and walked deeper inside the room, the extremely loud music banging in my ears. _"Has he lost his mind?__Can he see or is he blind?__Can he walk at all, Or if he moves will he fall?" _Ugh I loved this song. _"Is he alive or dead?__Has he thoughts within his head?__We'll just pass him there__  
__Why should we even care?"_ I got a ship from my drink as I kept moving to the rhythm of the music in the crowded room. "_He was turned to steel__.__In the great magnetic field__.__Where he traveled time__. __For the future of mankind_"…

I had completely lost the sense of time. I guess a lot of hours had passed but one thing was quite obvious. I was completely wasted. Again. I thought it'd be fun to try some pills to, but it was a bad idea, since I haven't in a long time and I didn't want it to become a habit again. I wonder what Jeremy would say about it and felt really guilty. He would be really disappointed, as we decided to stop a long time ago but, as obvious I wasn't as strong as him. I was disappointed with myself too. But deep down inside me I wanted this. Actually I wanted all of this. I wanted to come here, I wanted to sneak out of the house, I wanted to try those pills. And it wasn't only just to piss off Tyler. I t was because I didn't want anything to change. I wanted to be myself again. I don't want to change. But I have to because I'm always feeling like I'm suck a horrible person. I'm always feeling like I'm a disappointment to everyone. My brother ,my friends. Everyone. I always fucked things up. I guess that's my thing…Anyway I thought it was about time to leave, but I couldn't. My head was pounding like crazy and I couldn't even feel my feet anymore. I was pretty sure some guy had wrapped his arms around my waist and was now kissing my neck. I tried to focus and I pulled my body away. Thankfully he was too drunk to react and he kept dancing to the music. I was trying hard to find my feet and move toward the exit. I was slowly making my way there passing a lot of people since the room became more and more crowded every minute. Or at least that's what it seemed like to me. I opened the door, walking out of the building the cold air immediately hitting me making me shiver. The sun was ready to rise as I could see. I was still very dizzy. I kept walking, deciding to walk a little because I wouldn't find a car to take me home that time of the day. I would walk for half an hour or so and If I saw a car I would be really lucky. I kept wandering for about twenty minutes, my head still spinning and I probably looked like a mess. Suddenly I felt myself bumping into someone. "Watch where you're go…" I looked up, only to meet a pair of dashing brown eyes. In front of me was standing a guy around his twenties with sort dark brown hair and handsome features. "..ing" I finished my sentence a few second later watching him smirk at my reaction. Oh god, that was a hot smirk. It reminded me of Damon. Oh god, why did I had to think of Damon. Now he wouldn't leave my mind. But as the guy spoke, all I could think about was him. "Well, what is a beautiful girl like you doing in that time of a day in the middle of nowhere by her own, darling?" Ugh, he had a British accent could he be more perfect? "That's my business, isn't it?" He smirked. "Feisty. I like that." "Annoying. I don't like that." I smirked back. His smirk grew as soon as those words left my mouth. He was totally enjoying this. Good. I was too. But I couldn't just sit in the middle of somewhere and flirt with a random stranger. As hot as he was. I walked past him and kept heading to Mystic Falls. "So where are you going, mystery girl?"he shouted from behind me. I could almost see the smirk in his face, even though I had my back turned to him. "I can't stay here all day, stranger" I shouted back, smirking too. "I won't be a stranger for long, I promise." I heard him say as I lost him. Was it a bad thing that I liked his promise?

_**I know, I know it's extremely small but It's late at night and I have a lot of exams at my school and it's the second chapter I update in two days! I hoped you liked it and sorry if it has any mistakes. Feel free to correct me. In case you don't know the song that's playing in the bar, it's Iron Man by Black Sabbath.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! Sorry that it took so long to update! This weeks I have no time to write with my exams! It's a small chapter but I hope that I'll keep writing longer and longer ones! The problem is that right now I don't really have the time:\ I want to say a big thank you to Lynn2008 who followed and to Mimi81 who favorited! Also to the guests that reviewed! It means a lot! I want to answer to the review that asked: "**__**Is this going to be a Kol or Damon story?"**_ _**I haven't decided yet, but it's probably going to be a love triangle. **__**Here's Chapter 4! **_

**Chapter 4**

**Melody's POV**

After the car that had stopped when I hitchhiked again, left me two blocks away from my house, I started walking there. I was really tired, I had a horrible headache and if that wasn't enough I was extremely dizzy too. I could barely see where I was going. Despite all those thing though, I kept thinking about the stranger I met today. I don't know why, but I couldn't get him out of my mind. He was so… I couldn't even describe him. And then was Damon. He was so flirty and absolutely hot and there was something about him that made me wanna get to know him. It's weird but I wanted to get closer to him. I still couldn't believe what happened yesterday and the night before that. I almost slept with him. He must think I'm like a slut or something. The good thing is that he was being a gentleman and stopped me because I was drunk. Anyway, I decided it was for the best if I tried to get it out of my mind and that's what I tried to do. I wanted to focus on going home and my aching head wasn't actually helping. After a few minutes, I stood outside from my window ready to climb back up when a voice made me jump. "Sneaking out of the house already, huh? Seems you can't even spend a night sleeping at your bed." I turned around to find a smirking Damon. Ugh I'm a mess right now, why did he have to show up? But, oh my god he looked as handsome as ever. His light blue eyes were sparkling in the bright sunlight of the sunrise and his features were shown perfectly with this kind of lighting. I just stared at him without saying anything, I couldn't. Thankfully, after a moment he spoke again. "Did you get into any trouble? You don't look well." his smirk was gone now. It was replaced with a concerned look. Stop looking at me like that, Damon! I can't focus! "Nah, I'm fine. Don't worry. What are you doing here anyway?" "I went out for a walk. I like walking early in the morning. The sunrise is a wonderful sight." I smiled at that. I found it really cute actually. I didn't know why. "It's really peaceful here at this time of the day. You're right" He smiled back as he kept talking "Anyway, you must be tired, I'll let you sleep. Do you need help climbing up the window?" he offered. I thought about it for a few seconds. Why not? "Yes, please. My head is hurting so much, I can't even walk straight" I admitted and he chuckled as he put his hands together for me to step on. "I'm pretty heavy. Are you sure you can..". Before I could finish my sentence he had picked me up and made me step on his shoulders. Wow, he sure was strong. "Ok, then" I said as I heard him chuckle again. I climbed the rest of my way up and got inside. Just as I was about to close the window, I heard Damon shouting my name. I popped my head out of the window. "Yes?" "Good Morning" he smirked. "Good morning to you too, Salvatore." I smirked back and got into my room again closing the window and hopping into my bed.

"Mel, come on, open the door. I'm sorry Okay? You've been in there all day…" I woke up to my brother's voice pleading for me to answer. He actually seemed pretty worried. Good. He deserved it. "Don't you want to eat anything?" there was a pause. "Mel, just say something. Please. You're scaring me." I still didn't answer. However I got up from my bed and headed straight into the bathroom, ignoring Tyler's pleads for me to open the door. I checked the hour on my phone. Five in the afternoon. Seems like I've been sleeping for a long time, and my head is still hurting like hell. After I put a playlist to play on my phone, I got in to take a shower. As the warm water hit my body, I immediately felt better. Ah, it felt so nice to take a shower after the long night I had yesterday. After a good twenty minutes, I got out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around myself and my hair dipping wet. I so needed to have a hot shower. It actually made my headache better. I heard my phone making a sound. Seems like I've got a text. I picked it up from the table, as I opened the text smiling. It was from Damon. 'Hey, little Lockwood. Wanna go out today?;)'. Okay, that text was so Damon-ish. My mood immediately changed as I answered. 'Sure, Salvatore. What do you have in mind?;)' I was smiling from ear to ear by now and I was already thinking what I should wear. Soon, Damon texted back. 'Hmm, something simple. Meet me at the grill in one hour?' I immediately started typing. 'Yeah, see you there.' Before I could leave my phone back on my bed I got another text from Damon. 'Do you want me to come and pick you up?' 'Yeah, that would be great, thank you' 'Don't thank me, I get to spend more time with you that way, beautiful ;)' I rolled my eyes at that. He was such a flirt! I felt my cheeks heat up. Ugh! He was making me blush! I hated it when I blushed! Did he really think I was beautiful? Oh god, I think I'm totally into him. Like, a lot. I put my phone back on my bed and rushed into the bathroom again to blow-dry my hair. When I was done, I decided to curl it. After 30 minutes or so, I was done with my hair and it was time to dress up. I decided to be casual today, so I just wore a pair of dark skinny jeans with a black baggy button-up sweater and dark red military boots. After I did my makeup, I unlocked the door and sighed. It was time to face Tyler. I had actually hoped I wouldn't have to do that. I started climbing down the stairs. As I got to the bottom, I noticed that Tyler was in the kitchen talking on the phone. I got closer so I could hear what he was saying. "Yeah, Care. I know. I shouldn't have said that to her but..." ha! He was talking about me to Caroline! Of course you shouldn't have said that Tyler! You were being an ass. "I was just worried ok? She could have been attacked! You know how easy it is for someone to die in this town! I just don't want her involved okay?" What was he talking about? Why is it so easy for someone to die in this town? I mean after all, it's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here. A little too paranoid brother, don't you think? "I'll try. Love you too. Kay, bue." Tyler ended the call as he sighed and headed to the bathroom. Thank god I was hiding and he didn't saw me. Seems like I don't have to deal with the overprotective brother of mine right now. I carefully opened the door making no sound and walked out of the house waiting for Damon to come and pick me up. Soon I saw Damon's car approaching me and stopping in front of me rolling down the window. "Ready to go?" he said with his usual smirk. I just nodded smiling and opened the door sitting on the passenger's seat. "Is your headache gone, party girl?" I rolled my eyes at his nickname "Not completely, but I think I'll live." I smirked. "You better." He warned as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Where do you want to sit?" "I don't mind" Damon nodded and walked to the closest table to us and held out a chair for me. "Thanks" I smiled at him as he returned it. He sat down too. It was silent for a while, just me and so I decided to speak first "Soo..You and Stefan are brothers..Isn't he Elena Gilbert's boyfriend?" he seemed to frown for a minute..Wait. Is he jealous of his brother? Does he like Elena? Oh, god. I hope not. I really like Damon and he has shown me that he likes me too. "Yeah they are." He answered. He seemed to be thinking something for a few second, and he took a big breath before talking again. "Where were you little Lockwood this years? It's such a shame that I didn't meet you earlier. He flashed me a flirty smirk that made my knees go week. I usually could flirt really easily with people, but Damon made me really nervous. "I wanted to travel, so I did. I wanted freedom, you know? I didn't stay anywhere In particular. Staying in one place for a long time having nothing to hold you there is pointless" he seemed to look at me puzzled for a while before answering. "You really are something, you know that Mel?" he stared straight into my whiskey light brown eyes with his blue ones and I felt the whole world stop.

We talked for a little while drinking our drinks with Damon. Suddenly, I saw someone walking in the grill, and I couldn't take my eyes of him. When his glance caught mine, I knew that he remembered me.

_**DUN DUN DUN…. Haha… Hoped you liked this chapter! I will update only after I get some reviews and follows again! Love you guys!xxxx**_


End file.
